


Lithuania is Jesus?

by Fhujeth



Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Other [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, Historical Hetalia, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: A one-shot drabble from my ask blog about a younger Poland venturing into the territory of the Lithuanians and seeing a familiar looking man he believes at first glance to be Jesus.





	Lithuania is Jesus?

Sometime, Long Ago:

A young Poland, freshly indoctrinated into Catholicism was wandering around with a small colt through the northern parts of his land. He had heard tales of the people that lived north of him- terrible tales about how they were wild, savages, incapable of seeing the light, forever doused in sin. 

Curiosity took the best of Poland however and he, himself and his horse, roamed northward towards the Nemunas River. He had always been told not to cross it but he was feeling adventurous that day and decided to sneakily watch the people on the other side for a moment. 

They seemed peaceful, happy, with huge gardens and what he thought was a civilized society. 

In the distance, his eyes caught a view of a young man, about his age, maybe older. His strong body carrying lumber and supplies to an older woman back and forth from a cart. She seemed ever so grateful he was giving her these things, even bringing bread and other things to the people around him. 

Poland’s heart rate picked up. The man he was watching looked close to what the Bible had taught him about Jesus. The strong build, the brown, long messy hair, the kind, compassionate aura that seemed to emanate from him. He stared in awe, listening to him speaking a language he had never once heard about. It wasn’t close to anything he had ever heard. His heart fluttered with the thought that this man, could he really be? Jesus??

He wanted to say something, to do something, but he knew he wasn’t even supposed to venture into the lands of these so-called ‘barbarians’. At least not without others. He knew his people did trading at times with them for supplies, long ago, when he was a little, little child. So they couldn’t be all that bad, but they were also pagans who hadn’t yet seen the light of Christ. He waited a bit more, deciding to leave, turning around and stepping foolishly on a twig.

“Hey!” The man yelled in his strange, foreign language, making his way towards the figure he saw hiding in the tall grass. “How did you get here? Are you a spy?”

Poland started to tear up, panic setting in. He didn’t know how to reply or what to say. He just knew this Jesus looking man had come and found him. “Please don’t hurt me…” He muttered back in his own tongue, showing he had no weapons or anything on hand.

The brunette cocked his head in confusion but didn’t start a fuss, wondering if this strange blonde hiding in the grass was either a threat from a nearby tribe or worse, The Poles. The suspicions didn’t take too long however as he noticed the cross hanging around Poland’s neck. 

Poland was only capable of crying and shaking, clinging to the colt he had brought with him. He hugged the small horse in hopes that this strong looking man wouldn’t bring him any harm. He himself didn’t mean harm. He just wanted to see what the other side of the river held. 

The man’s warm, calm face, turned into a bit of a grimace at the cross, but he saw how scared and meek the other looked in comparison and decided not to cause a stir himself. War was not something he wanted to do unless it was the only option. He pointed towards the direction that Poland had come from, “Leave here…” He didn’t sound threatening but to the anxious Poland that didn’t matter.

He understood the body language and grabbed the rope that was on his colt and took off back from whence he came.

Nothing came of the encounter. It seemed that the people had no interest in finding out who he was.

Back at home, in this land, he thought about the other he had seen, how generous he seemed, and how he opted to spare his life instead of picking him up and throw him to his Pagan Buddies. 

Deep down he knew that wasn’t Jesus - if it was, the world would be coming to an end, fire raining from the sky, the whole big ordeal… but something couldn’t stop him from thinking about who this man was and how he gave off the angelic vibes of Jesus. 

Poland went to bed that night with a smile on his face. He hoped he’d see that man again one day.


End file.
